


Too Many Blankets

by CelestialArcadia



Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Blankets, Humor, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: Crowley has too many blankets, in Aziraphale's opinion.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634371
Kudos: 18
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Too Many Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series were originally chapters of a single work (entitled "To Keep Each Other Warm"). Since they were all standalone anyway, I've decided to split them up into separate works. There are no other changes.

Aziraphale counted a minimum of six blankets sitting on one end of Crowley’s too-firm couch, all in slightly different shades of black, including an electric overblanket which was dutifully providing heat despite not being plugged in. In his opinion, this was at least five too many, but if Crowley wanted to drown himself in blankets in the comfort of his own home, Aziraphale wasn’t going to stop him. Even if he couldn’t tell where Crowley actually _was_ underneath all that fabric.

Aziraphale sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the sofa back at the bookshop—it was much newer, much more expensive, much more of a status symbol than something actually intended to be used as furniture—and he made sure to tell Crowley so.

“Dear boy, I know you’re quite fond of your sleek things, but this really isn’t very fit for sitting on. No, I’m not going to ask you to replace it, but I think if I’m going to be spending more time here—which I _am_ interested in doing, if you’re happy hosting me—I’d like to spruce it up. With some pillows, perhaps. You’d get to choose the designs, of course, it’s your flat, but. Well. I don’t know how you can stand sitting on this, frankly. It’s rather uncomfortable for _me_ , and you’re so much thinner than I am. I’m sure we could find some nice cushions that are up to your standards, though.”

Crowley didn’t respond. Aziraphale sighed.

“Oh, you must have been tired to fall asleep on this hard thing. I won’t bother you, then. Rest well, my love.” He smiled and caressed a blanket where he approximated Crowley’s head was.

“Angel? Who are you talking to?”

Aziraphale turned his head towards the sound of Crowley’s voice— _not_ buried in the blanket black hole on the other side of the sofa, where he had expected, but standing just outside the entrance to the kitchen, sipping at a freshly-made mug of something or another.

“…I don’t know anymore.”


End file.
